


Tea Lovers

by kalirush



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Name-dropping, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Romana argue over who's going to make the tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



"No," the Doctor said. "You're going about that completely wrong."

Romanadvoratrelundar glared at him. "I assure you, Doctor, that I have been adequately tutored in the subject. In fact, I daresay that I may know more about the history and the science of tea than you."

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels with that ridiculous smug grin on his face. "Oh, I'm very sure that you know the history and science," he said. "But do you know the art?" He began rummaging in the cupboard. "Have you met Earl Grey? Or visited the tea fields of Tibet? Do you know an Assam from a Darjeeling by smell?"

"No," Romanadvoratrelundar said, crossing her arms. "And I daresay I don't need to in order to make a perfectly competent cup of tea."

"Competent, yes," the Doctor said, scornfully. "But who wants to settle for 'competent'? I prefer to strive for 'brilliant'. Or sometimes 'ridiculous'."

"Well," Romanadvoratrelundar said, acidly, "You usually manage _that_ quite well, at least."

The Doctor looked up. "That wasn't very nice," he said, frowning.

"You can hardly blame me," she said, waving a hand. "Very well, Doctor. If it'll make you happy, you can make the tea. But don't expect me to be amazed by the power of your art."

"You know, Romana," the Doctor said, putting the kettle carefully on to boil. "You might get farther in life if you were amazed more often."

Romanadvoratrelundar frowned. How did he always manage to say such unreasonable things that made her feel- feel- "I don't see that tea is something to be amazed over," she protested.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, smiled. "Then we'll see what we can do about _that_ ," he told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in five minutes as a comment on LJ.


End file.
